


Sorry

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: Alec is really upset about lying to Magnus about the Soul Sword. Magnus tries to reassure him. It works?





	Sorry

Alec was standing on the balcony overlooking New York, when he heard the door to the bedroom creak open. 

It was early. Alec hadn’t been able to fall asleep for days. He was sure it was showing in the bags under his eyes and the snappiness of his voice, but he tried his best not to make a big deal of it. 

So, when Magnus came pattering out to the balcony, he decided that he would put a lopsided grin onto his face, and pretend like nothing was bothering him at all. 

Magnus’s hair was mussed and he was wearing one of Alec’s black t-shirts that was much too big for him. He looked almost half asleep with droopy eyes. 

“Alexander what are you doing up?” Magnus said, his voice still raspy from sleep. 

“Couldn’t sleep. You should go back to bed.” Alec said, without turning around. 

“I’m not going back without you. So, you just as well tell me what’s going on.” Magnus reached toward Alec, but Alec reflexively flinched away. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t- I’m not- that wasn’t on-“ Alec’s cheeks flamed and he looked away. 

“What’s going on, Alec? You know I would never hurt you, right?” Magnus’s face was scrunched up in a mix of worry and fear. 

“No, no, I know that. That wasn’t what that was about.” Alec told him.

“Then what is it? I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.” Magnus said patiently. 

“It’s nothing you can fix, Magnus. Nothing I can fix. Nothing can fix what I did to you.” Alec’s voice caught and the tears started flowing. 

“Is this about the sword, Alexander? I thought we discussed this and that everything was okay. It’s in the pa-“ 

“Yeah, I know. It’s in the past. Maybe for you, but not for me. There was one thing I could always guarantee myself, even when I thought I was a complete failure. I told myself that no matter what, I would never let my family down. And now look what I did. I let you down, and I’m never ever going to forgive myself for that.” Alec hastily wiped the tears away, and looked the other way in fear of showing too many things to Magnus just from his facial expression. 

After a few minutes of silence, Magnus put his hand on Alec’s back and that’s when Alec broke down. He curled into Magnus’s arms, who just held Alec tightly. 

A little while later, Alec’s tears had subsided, and they were still embracing. 

“I lied to you.” Alec whispered. 

“I forgive you.” Magnus whispered back. “Now, come back to bed with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally intended to be a fic about mag wearing Alec’s T-shirt lmao but then somehow it turned into this. Oops


End file.
